The Maid and Her Master
by frizzyhead101
Summary: When Claire's mother, Amelie, makes her get a job as a maid, Claire didn't think it could get any worse. Then, she gets fired and has to go work with the crazy Myrnin. What will happen next? I don't even know so Review and I'll probably get ideas!
1. firing the maid

**YAY new story! I hope my summary wasn't too sucky, and if it was, I'm sorry I put you through that kind of pain. Well, enjoy! Oh, and also, the characters are OOC so don't freak out!**

**CPOV**

I got fired. They kicked me out. It was only because I had taken some of Eve's soap, but I had run out of soap, and she had so much soap, and it smelt so _good_! I just couldn't help myself. And now, I don't have a job _or _a home. My mother, Amelie, "queen" of Morganville, decided that I had to grow up and make decisions for myself, so she kicked me out of the house and sent me as a _maid_ to the Glass House, just to teach me "responsibility". But I know she doesn't want me. Ever since I was little, I knew she hated me because I looked too much like my father, Sam, who had broken her heart, left her knocked up, and lied to her.

"Claire, wait!" someone yelled from behind me. When I turned around, Shane was jogging up to me, holding something in his hand.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm _leaving_? I said, annoyed. He and I had been in a "relationship" while I worked here. But I was just bored, and he was hot and stupid, so it was actually pretty easy getting a "job" to please my mother.

"I'm so sorry. I tried, believe me, I tried so hard, but they didn't listen to me. Please don't leave me." He pleaded pathetically. That's what he was, pathetic. He actually thought I had _feelings_ for him. Ha! As if! The only way I would have feelings for him would were if he were less pathetic and if he grew some balls for himself.

"Sorry, Shane, but you heard your _friends_. I'm not allowed within 50 feet of this place, which means if you wanna screw me, you're out of luck." I said and turned to leave.

"Marry me! Claire, please marry me. I love you." He said, and when I turned around, he was on his knees, a little black box open in his hand, a beautiful diamond ring inside it.

"Are you _crazy_? I don't want to marry you! I'm only _sixteen_!" I exclaimed. This was, of course, the only excuse I had. If I told him the truth, he'd be heartbroken, and I wasn't that mean. Maybe sometimes, but Shane was a nice guy. He didn't deserve this, even if he was an idiot.

"I know, but I love you, and I can't be without you." he said, his eyes shining.

"I'm sorry Shane, but my mother would never allow it. I'm sorry." I tried to look as heartbroken as possible, then turned around, leaving him on his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

I fired the maid. She had put the blood in the wrong place again. I told her to put it in the freezer, on the left, behind the ice cream. She had put it in the freezer, on the _right_, behind the ice cream. What an idiotic human.

"But Mister, I have nowhere else to go!" exclaimed the maid, who's name I had forgotten.

"I'm sorry, ah, Jessica, but you have done something wrong, and I have told you the consequences of doing something wrong." I said.

"My name is Johnny, not Jessica! Do I look like a girl?"

"Oh, you are a human boy. You really should go get a haircut." I said and pushed the human out the door, and closed it once he was outside. I suppose I must go get another maid, but I want some ice cream first!

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

"Move!" I yelled to a group of children on the sidewalk blocking my path. They all scurried away, looking terrified of me. I was quite a sight to see.

My hair was red, and no, I don't dye it. Not anymore, anyways. It used to be blond like my mothers, but it started turning red when I was ten. I had died it blue when I was thirteen. My mother had had a fit, but she got over it. I guess she preferred it blue instead of red, again, because of my father. My eyes were brown, but they had blue in them. I only wore dark colors and dark makeup only. No pink, no orange. Today, I had put on my black boots, black shirt under a midnight blue T-shirt, and a black skirt.

One child, a girl with brownish reddish hair and amber eyes, had stayed, staring at me with awe.

"What do you want?" I asked, giving her my coldest glare.

"You might be mean, but you're pretty. Like a Barbie doll!" she said, and grabbed my hand, putting something in it.

Before I could say anything, she waved and skipped away, looking happy. Of course, the only problems she could have are what color of nail polish would go best with her puppy's hair.

I looked at my hand. She had given me a bracelet. It was gold, with some kind of symbol I didn't recognize on it. Shrugging, I put it in my pocket, making a mental note to give it back whenever I saw her again.

As I made my way to my mother's office, I was thinking about what I was going to tell her. "Hey mom, I got fired from using soap!". Not the best way to break the news. Maybe I should look for another job. But first, some ice cream!

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV<strong>

Turns out the ice cream container in my freezer did not contain any ice cream, but it did have the octopus brain I had lost a month ago. So I went out to go get some ice cream at a little café on the corner that the dreaded Oliver owned.

As I got there, I saw a magnificent young lady with red hair, bluish brownish eyes, and black clothing walk into the shop.

I instantly started thinking of ways I could lure her into my bed. It had been about a month since I had seen Ada, and I missed her, but she did not matter at the moment. But I was getting lonely and Ada was away on business. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun while she is gone.

As I walked in, I saw her eating a cookie dough ice cream in a table, looking at a newspaper. She was on the section where they showed all of the jobs available. So she was _unemployed_. With a grin that made me look like a maniac, I went over to talk to the "hot" girl.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

As I was looking through the newspaper, in search of a new job, a freak walked up to my table.

He looked to be about 25, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a _hot_ body. The only thing that gave away he was a freak and not some kind of underwear model was the creepy grin on his face.

"Hello." He said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello?" I said, making it sound like a question.

"I see you are in search of a job." He pointed to the newspaper I had stolen from some old guy, and I nodded. Why did he care?

"Would you be interested in working for me?" he asked, eyeing me up and down.

"Oh, _hell_ no! I am _not_ a prostitute _or_ a fang-banger. Go away." I said, licking my ice cream.

"A what? What are you talking about? I only wanted a maid. Although, if you are interested, there could be some arrangements made." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I snorted. This guy was _really_ bad at picking up girls. He had the face and body of a god, but didn't know how to use it.

"Tell you what. I'll take the job as a maid, but I'll have to think about that last offer." I said.

"Okay! Come on!" he said and grabbed my hand, half-dragging and half-pulling me to the door.

"My ice cream!" I yelled

"I shall buy you another one." He said

_Oh boy, _I thought, _what have I gotten myself into?_

**How was that? Good? Bad? Amazingly terrible? Tell me in a review!**


	2. accidents happen

**Second chapter! Who's excited? I know I'm not! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the reviews you guys give me. Wait, do I, or do you? This is so confusing! What if the wizard owns them…**

When he finally slowed down, we were in front of a car with tinted windows. My first thought is_ this guy a rapist?_ And then I remembered that this dude was a vampire. He was pale, even more pale than normal, and there was something weird in his eyes. Either it was the eyes of a vampire, or the eyes of a mad man.

"Here we are. My car. Hop inside and I'll give you a ride to my house." The dude said.

"What's your name?"I asked, because I didn't know his name and I didn't want to call him a freak out loud.

"My name is Myrnin. I am a vampire, but don't let that discourage you." He said, winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and said "So, Myrnin, where exactly do you live? Because I don't like to get into strangers cars without knowing where they live, who they are, and they need to show me some ID."

"Oh, okay. I live a few blocks away. I don't really know the address because I have far more important things to do than to memorize my own address. Get in if you want the job." He said, opening the door for me.

"Well, I do need a place to stay. Is it okay if I stay at your house?" I asked. Eve and Michael had been against me living with them, but Shane had convinced them to let me stay. Idiot.

"Why, of course you may stay in my house! That other girl was so annoying! And she dressed like a boy." He said, and pushed me in the car.

"Wait, I never agre–" he shut the door in my face.

Before I could react, he was already in the driver's side, putting the keys in the ignition.

"Do you even have a license?" I asked, putting my seatbelt on. Who knew how this guy could drive?

"Oh, silly girl. You don't need a license here."

* * *

><p>If I thought this guy was crazy, then his driving was insane!<p>

he kept hitting things. I even think he ran over a dog or something. He kept swerving left and right, trying to not hit things, but he kept hitting other things instead. He was trying not to hit a squirrel but he ended up hitting a light post, which ended up falling to the ground. Mom was going to have to fix that, and fast. Or maybe she didn't care. Like she didn't care about me and what happened to me. Maybe she wanted what happened to the light post to happen to me. Drop dead to the ground. She didn't care about me. She only cared about her and her stupid town and trying to find my dad…

"Are you feeling well, little girl?" Myrnin snapped me out of my thoughts. I shook my head, trying to clear my head of those thoughts. That always happened. Sometimes my thoughts took me to my unhappy place, which usually made me get a little depressed. I didn't care. That's why I tried not to think so much about my family. To me, they were dead.

"Yeah, I'm fine. WATCH OUT!" I yelled, pointing to a person in the middle of the street. What kind of idiot stood in the middle of the road while a crazy driver was speeding at you?

The car swerved, and we crashed into the person, who broke the window and went flying to a side. I didn't realize where because we were about to crash into a light post.

"Claire, watch out!" Myrnin yelled, and he put his body in front of me to protect me from the impact.

The car crashed into the light post, and I ended up hitting my head against Myrnin's shoulder. It hurt really bad, because he was a vampire, so his shoulder was as hard as marble. So, it would've been better if I would've hit my head on the dashboard.

"Claire, Claire? Are you okay?" Myrnin started to shake me, which only made my headache worse.

"I'm fine! Stop shaking me! You're making me feel worse! Go check on the person you ran over." I said, worried about the person we had hurt. The impact had been pretty bad, because they had hit the windshield pretty hard.

As I tried to get out of the car, I remembered something really odd. The person we had run over had had red hair. Like my father. I shook my head again, and then instantly regretted it. My head was starting to hurt way more, and I didn't think I could keep my eyes open much longer. I was so sleepy, and I just wanted to curl into a little ball and fall asleep.

"Claire, the person we ran over, well, they're dead." Myrnin stammered as I walked – no, wobbled – to where he was. And then I gasped and almost fainted. The man we had hit was my father.

**Whoa, cliff hanger! Sorry I hadn't updated in a long time, but I have a life. I'm not your writing slave. Or am I… **


End file.
